Reward Please
by Officer 524
Summary: It was a rainy day and England forgot his umbrella. Luckily, America was there to share his umbrella with him and to take him home. When they reach England's home, America wants a reward for his good deed. Rated T Only! USUK One-shot


**Hey~! This is my first UsUk one-shot, so please be kind. I hope it's nice though!**

**Please Enjoy~! **

**Warning: Language, Shounen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, sadly.**

* * *

England stood outside the large building. The World Conference had just ended, and the meeting was very chaotic, as usual, but that was not in the Englishman's mind right now. He stared up at the dark sky. This morning, the weather was perfectly fine. What happened?

The area was very humid and he noticed the dark clouds form, preparing to pour a thousand gallons of water on his head. England opened his bag, and cursed under his breath. He had left his umbrella at home. As he closed his bag, he felt a fat drop of rain water land on his messy blonde hair, and felt another, and another, and yeah, you get the point.

In the garden behind the England, someone familiar stood there on the green grass, by the bushes. America watched England exit the place without an umbrella. In the American's hand, he held up a blue umbrella to cover himself. A memory suddenly entered his head at the thought of England running in the rain without an umbrella.

"_If you go out in the rain without an umbrella, you will surely get sick." _

It was one of England's pieces of advice when America was younger. He smiled at the memory, but shook it off. America began to run out the gate and after the Briton. He should help England once and a while. It was time to save Iggy; he was a cool hero after all.

Back to England, the Briton sighed as his head was being attacked by the raindrops. His hand rested on his head, trying its best to cover his whole head, but it only covered a small portion. The sidewalk was now soaked and his shoes created a loud clack as he stepped forward. The wind was very strong which slightly irritated him, because his hair blew into his emerald eyes. As he continued to walk, he felt the raindrops stop hitting his head.

He did not look up, because he could see the sky even though he stared forward. The skies were still monotonous and he noticed raindrops dive into the deep puddles nearby. He felt the urge to look up and he did. He found himself staring at the inside of a bright blue umbrella.

"Need an umbrella, Iggy?" asked a familiar voice from behind. England scowled mentally and turned around. His green eyes met a pair of blue ones filled with joy.

"Oh, America, it's just you. What do you want?" England asked as he turned to America, his scowl slightly visible.

"Jeez, I just want to help you. You don't need to get so grumpy." America pouted playfully.

"I think I will pass…"

"Okay, so, I'll just leave you here, alone without an umbrella." America said playfully as he walked backwards, swaying the blue umbrella back and forth, playfully.

"That is fine with me, good bye- OH FUCK!" Before they knew it, a car zoomed past the blonde duo, running over a deep puddle beside England, causing the water to splash on England's suit.

"God!"

"Changed you mind, Iggy **dear**?" America snickered. England let out a small chuckle to hide the annoyance. He hated being called Iggy. But he did not mind it that much at the moment.

"Why do you want to help me anyway?" England asked with a little irritation in his voice.

"Duh, cuz I'm the hero!"

England cringed a little at America's shortcuts for the word "because." America let out a toothy grin and pulled England towards his house with his superhuman strength. During their time together, England did not want to admit it, but he had enjoyed his time with America. Yes, he was dragged home, but it was amusing to him, actually.

"Here we are. Thank you for the thousandth time for taking me home." England said as he rolled his green eyes and pushed open the black metal gate. America reached out his right hand and clamped it on England's shoulder, stopping the Briton. England groaned and turned around. He noticed the mischievous grin on the American's face, he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want now?"

"I want a reward!" America smiled. England rolled his eyes.

"Heroes do not ask for rewards, you bumbling idiot." He scoffed. The spectacled blonde pouted and crossed his arms.

"Just this once!" America said playfully.

"No."

"Please."

"I said no."

"Something small can do, pretty please with cherries on top?"

"You aren't going to stop until I accept, are you?"

"Nuh-uh!" America grinned.

England stared at him for a few minutes and sighed. He would regret this someday. America took a deep breath and stood up straight as he waited for his reward, he was then pulled down by the collar and he felt a pair of soft lips touch his own. He was kissing England! America felt his face heat up and he stared at England's face. His eyes were shut tight and he was beet red. England let go of his collar and hid his face. America walked backwards as he stared at the Englishman, and the other blonde did the same.

"There is your reward, now I have to go." England said, his face was still beet red. America stared at him wide-eyed, and grinned.

"Hey, England…"

"What is it now?"

"Can you do that again, please?" America smiled gleefully, pointing at his own lips. England turned redder and gasped. His heart was beating faster than a speeding racecar.

"W-Why? I already gave you one as a reward!" England said, turning his head away to hide his red face. America let out his famous laugh.

"The first kiss was payment for my umbrella! You need to pay me for taking you home too!" America smiled. England balled up his fist and hit the American's head lightly. America widened his eyes in surprise and rubbed his head.

"I…I g-gathered all of my courage to give you that kiss, so your reward was big enough to pay everything, good bye America." England stammered and ran into the house.

America stared at England as he ran into the house and slammed the door behind him. He snickered and fixed his collar before walking.

"I knew England had a thing for me!" He smiled and walked back to his home, taking a last glimpse of the house before leaving the area.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please tell me what you think about it.**

**Please review! Mistakes and Criticism are accepted as well. **

**If there are stories similar to this, sorry, and if it sucked, sorry…and sorry if there ARE mistakes…**

**Well, bye! **


End file.
